


Adorable

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [11]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Badass Veronica, Cuban/Italian Veronica, F/F, Healing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Mac visits Veronica at the hospital





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> oof its been a while  
> i had to take a break because school got hectic with end of the year stuff But I Passed My Classes Yay  
> this was written 5/10

"Hola, Conejita. Como estas?"

"I'm doing okay. How are you, Ronnie?"

"Tired. My leg hurts, and so does my arm," Veronica said, grinning.

Mac snorted. "Well, it's not like you broke them or anything."

"No, of course not. Why would I, of all people, be that stupid?" Her smile dropped. She fidgeted with the hospital bracelet. 

"Ronnie, that's not what I meant-"

"I know, Conejita. Sorry." Veronica took a deep breath.

"How are your parents?"

"Good. Ish."

"Ish?"

"Well, I had to translate for them when the doctor was talking, so it was pretty awkward. It's probably not fun to hear 'Hey Mama, Papa, I tried to kill myself again!'"

Mac stopped unpacking her bag onto the table. "Again?"

Veronica's eyes widened. "Nothing serious, it's... not that big of a deal, yes?"

"Veronica Sawyer, that is a huge deal, and you know it!"

Veronica looked at her, shocked. "I suppose so, Conejita. It just doesn't matter to me all that much."

Mac sighed, and grabbed the rest of the books from her bag. "Well, I have your work from school- I also have a bunch of extra time. What do you wanna do?"

"I want to talk."

Mac snorted again, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You're- you're just- so you!" Mac said between giggles. "Sorry, sorry, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why do you... care so much? Duke and Chandler only visit when they have time, but you've committed to visiting me every day until the staff kicks you out. Why?"

Mac's laughter died quickly. "You're my best friend, Ronnie. I don't want you to feel alone." Not a lie, but not the full truth.

"No, Conejita. I've seen how you look at Heather. You're jealous. Why? Why do you care so much?"

Mac felt her cheeks warm. "I don't know what you mean."

Veronica sighed. "Yes, you do. you just don't want to say it, and I can't put my finger on it enough to figure out what it is." Veronica turned her attention to the TV, and Mac felt a pinch of guilt.

"I think you've already figured it out, you just don't want me to feel bad," Mac mumbled after a moment.

Veronica looked at her. "It's not something I want to say until you're comfortable enough to tell me."

Mac opened her mouth to speak, but felt her words die in her throat.

Why was it so difficult to tell someone that you loved them?

Instead, the words that came out of her mouth were, "I don't want to ruin anything between you and Heather. Or Heather. Or me and you."

Veronica laughed- it was a full, rich sound that Mac hadn't heard out of Veronica for a while. "You're adorable, Conejita. Nothing you could say would ever effect how much I care about you."

Mac hummed in response, and turned to her homework.

"It's okay if you're not ready to say anything-"

"ImightbeinlovewithyouanditkindakillsmethatHeatherisgettingasecondchancewhenIdidn'tevengetafirstchancebutIalsounderstandyouprobablydon'tfeelthesamewayandthat'sokayIjust-"

"Woah, woah, Heather, slow down! Calm down." Veronica chuckled. "Take a breath, you're gonna suffocate at the rate you were going."

Mac felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Hey, hey no, Conejita, don't cry..."

Veronica pulled Mac into a hug. It was at an awkward angle, but Mac enjoyed the contact, nonetheless.

"Everything will be okay, Conejita. Just give me some time to figure it all out, yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> we love some wholesome macnamawyer in this household
> 
> I'm so behind on prompts tbh that I can't even actually catch up i just gotta start writing again lmao
> 
> pls comment it gives me life


End file.
